Percy jackson and co play games
by Knightcore1379
Summary: Poseidon, Hades and Zeus was arguing in the throne room when a mysterious hooded man appeared bringing along a few Gods/Goddess and demigods to play a few games such as Never Have I Ever and Truth or Dare. What Secrets and Fears will be spilled? What will happen? Come found if you wish to know! Rating may go up in the future.


**Never Have I Ever**

 **Percy and co play games.**

 **A\n: Alright my first story! Special thanks go out to my sister Bleach11223311 you should go check out some of her stories! On to some notes i should point out that i don't know how much of a crossover of Percy Jackson and Assassin creed this will really be, I have rated this a M even if doesn't seem like it for the first chapter i plan to make it less innocent later on so better safe than sorry. Oh before i forget in this Percy and Annabeth are like SIBLINGS and never fell in love. Italian translations at end of story.**

On Olympus, Poseidon, Hades and Zeus were sitting around in the throne room arguing about how to cure their boredom. All three had a suggestion about a idea that they wanted to do. Poseidon wanted to them to go surfing, Hades wanted them to go visit the fields of punishment, while Zeus wanted to go visit the mortal realm and walk around.

While they continued their argument for a bit until there was a bright white flash that made them stop arguing to cover their eyes. When they could see again, they quickly realized that a few others had joined them in the throne room, twelve of them they knew one they did not. The ones they knew was Apollo, Hermes, Ares, Aphrodite and Dionysus along with Percy, nico, Jason, Annabeth, Grover, Clarisse and Thalia. Before Zeus got a chance to ask (demand) who the six foot Mysterious hooded man was, the man spoke in an Italian accent "Ciao, i have brought you here to play three games for one to cure your boredom and two so you can learn even more about each other and with that i bide you signores and le signores a buona giornata! Wait the first game you must play is never have i ever do you all know how to play?" "YES" bene then see you again when it time for the next games! **"**

 **Hades:** "Well we might as well get starte…. Percy why are you blushing? **"**

 **Percy: "..."**

 **Poseidon: "** Percy? Son? **"**

 **Percy:** " ...i,i,i will tell you later" **  
Everyone:** " I'll hold you to that!"

 **Hades:** "As i was saying everyone get in a circle so that we can get started without any further interrupt.."

 **Apollo:** "Wait we need alcohol for the shots in this game!" 

**Zeus:** "...Alright (snap fingers) there the shots will refill everytime they are drunk. ..Oh and just for this game Dionysus your restrictions are on temporary pause so it is fair."

 **Hades:** " Can we start now or is there anything else?"

 **Apollo:** "No, we can start now."

 **Hades:** "Alright, since your so interrupted me you can go first Apollo."

 **Apollo:** " Okay Uncle H, Never have i ever been to a small Concert."

 **Thalia, Aphrodite and all the gods drink their shots.**

 **Apollo: "** Okay! Jason your turn **!"**

 **Jason: "** Oh um, Never have i been afraid of heights."

 **Thalia and Nico drinks their shots.**

 **Poseidon:** "Percy you're not afraid of heights?"

 **Percy:** "No, i am not if I was it would make my family business really difficult."

 **Poseidon:** "..What family business?"

 **Percy:** "thats a ~hi-mi-tsu, also it was the reason why i was so happy when Lord Zeus gave me permission to fly in the sky."

 **Poseidon:** "Alright i will drop it for now besides now that i notice it what are you wearing Percy?"

PICTURE GOES HERE

 **Percy:** 'Um the family business uniform."

 **Jason:** "Alright lord Ares your turn"

 **Ares:** " Finally punks, Never have i had dyslexia."

 **All demigods drinks their shot.**

 **Ares:** "Aphrodite it your turn."

 **Aphrodite:** " Yes! Never have i kissed someone of my own gender!"

 **All gods, Annabeth, and nico drink their shots, Percy slowly picks up his shot and drinks it whiles blushing, not noticing everyone staring at him with a shocked expression.**

 **Annabeth:** "P-P-P-Percy!? You kissed a BOY!?"

 **Percy:** "Um yes i have, the first time i was really curious"

 **Annabeth:** "Okay...Wait the first time?! You mean you kissed more than one boy since then and when did you first kiss a boy?"

 **Nico:** "Wait i thought you were straight?!"

 **Percy:** "Well first of all the first one was when i was twelve" (.."T-t-t-twelve?!) and yes i have kissed more than i am not straight i am bi."

 **Aphrodite:** " As interesting as this is let move on with this game Grover, you are next."

 **Grover:** "um Never have i ate meat"

 **Everyone takes a shot.**

 **Grover:** "Lord Zeus it's your turn."

 **Zeus:** "Never have i ever had a wet dream of any gods/goddess in this room at this moment."

 **Apollo, Hermes, Ares Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Jason, Clarisse and Aphrodite drinks their shots. (all demigods mentioned are blushing and not looking at anyone.)**

 **Zeus:** 'Dionysus it is your turn."

 **Dionysus:** "Never have i ever been in a bar in the last twenty years."

 **All the god\goddess and Percy drink their shots.**

 **Everyone:** Percy?!

 **Percy:** "What, it was my cousin bar from my mother's side."

 **Dionysus:** As fun as that was Nico it's your turn"

 **Nico:** Never have i got a sun tan."

 **Everyone drinks their shots**

 **Nico:** "Thalia your turn pinecone head."

 **Thalia:** " Thanks deathbreath, Never have i been Surfing."

 **Everyone but Nico, Jason and Grover drinks their shots.**

 **Thalia:** "Clarisse you turn for this game."

 **Clarisse:** "Never have i lost to Clarisse (me) in a wrestling match at camp."

 **All demigods take a shot with a grumpy face.**

 **Clarisse:** "Alright seaweed Prissy, it your turn"

 **Percy: "** Thanks i guess, Never have i ever had a crush on Annabeth."

 **All the demi boys take a shot.**

 **Aphrodite:** "Wait i thought you loved Annabeth?"

 **Percy** : 'No, i have never loved her as anything but a sister. Oh Annabeth it is your turn."

 **Annabeth:** "Yup, and Percy is nothing more than a brother to me. Ok Never have i had a crush on Percy."

 **All gods except Poseidon and a blushing Nico and Jason.**

 **Percy;** "REALLY?!"

 **Poseidon:** "None of you better of _touched_ him!"

 **Percy, Apollo,Hermes: "...** Too late…..." Blushing and looking at the floor

 **Poseidon:** "..Too late for what?"

 **Percy,Apollo,Hermes:** "NOTHING."

 **Annabeth:** 'Moving on! Lord Hades it is your turn."

 **Hades:** "Thank you now, Never have i ever tried to kill Percy"

 **Ares, Zeus, and Dionysus drink their shots."**

 **Hades:** "Poseidon it is your turn brother."

 **Poseidon:** "Thanks brother now, Never have i ever eaten a fish."

 **Everyone but Percy drinks.**

 **Poseidon;** "Hermes, my nephew it is your turn."

 **Hermes:** "Okay! Never have i ever gave myself a haircut."

 **Percy drinks his shot.**

 **Hermes:** "Okay i have to ask Perse, why and when did you give yourself a haircut?"

 **Percy:** "Alright it was a happened a week before i started at Yancy. It happened because of a accident when i was on a job for the family business that i'm still not allowed to tell you about so please don't ask me."

 **Hermes:** "oh well it is…."

 **Zeus:** " It time to go to eat dinner and got to bed it is past Nine o clock. We will some more after breakfast tomorrow "

 **After Dinner was served and eaten.**

 **Zeus** **"** Alright Hermes will show you where you will be sleeping for the nights we are still stuck here".

The demigods were led down a hallway to a room that split into two rooms

Hermes: "okay so the girls has the three beds on the left side, while the boys have four beds in through the right door." "Okay do you guys and girls have any questions before i leave?"

Nico: "What time will Breakfast be tomorrow and what about cloths, since we kind of didn't have time to grab any?"

Hermes: "Breakfast will most likely be at ten, as for the cloths there should be some pajamas the closet in there that fits you, if you put your outfits at the bottom of your beds they will be clean when you wake up in the morning. Now any more questions?"

Nico: "No"

Hermes: " Well goodnight then see you tomorrow"

Demigods: "Goodnight!"

~~~Time skip to the next Morning~~~

By some miracle every one was up, eaten breakfast and in the throne room ready and waiting for Percy to show up so that they can get started to play Never have i ever again. When Zeus was just about to send Poseidon to go and get him, Percy walks into the throne room but he was not alone the mysterious man from the day before was with him and they were so quietly talking to each that no one could hear what they were talking about. But was curious was that Percy was blushing and getting redder by the second.

As everyone was waiting for them to closer they suddenly could hear what they were saying the hooded man say 'Si Si(*), that could work I will talk to the Grandmaster about implementing your idea for our family business' with Percy replying "A-A-Are you sure it could help us find them faster?" "Si Percy i really think it will work!" "Okay than…. Oh we are in the throne room already." "That's great it means it time for the next game

 **Hooded man:** "Ciao everyone! You're going to be playing a different game today. Today's game is going to be Truth or dare, but with a very special rule because i really like embarrassing my discendente(*)" ("HEY") "Percy must answer at least ten questions and do two dares. To make it easier they can be the same question someone else ask you just has say his now with who else is getting asked the question. Now any question before i leave? no? bene then, see you when it is time for the next game then."

 **Truth or Dare**

 **Apollo:** "I going first! Thalia truth or dare?"

Thalia: ~~~i don't trust him so i will go the safer route.~~~ "Truth"

Apollo: "No fun, but fine oh Percy you have to answer this one too. What is the best thing about your life right now?"

Thalia: " Being in the hunt with Lady Artemis."

Percy: " My family."

 **Apollo:** " Almighty those are great things now it is Jason's turn okay."


End file.
